


With and Without

by MizukiChilton (orphan_account)



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Biting, Broken Promises, Cheating, Depression, Drunkenness, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Forehead Touching, From Sex to Love, Gay, Grinding, Hurt/Comfort, I made a promise to update but I failed :, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Other, Rough Kissing, Running Away, Sad Sebastian, Sebastian Angst, Slow Build, kms sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-04-20 19:56:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4800308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MizukiChilton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is going to be a series so stay tuned! After losing his daughter and having his wife turn up missing, alcoholic Detective Castellanos is comforted by his Partner Joseph Oda, and still struggling with the past each day. </p><p>Sorry about this. I orphaned this FIC don't be mad. -mizukichilton</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

Sebastian arrives home one night, and opens the door. He can hear the sound of the shower running faintly in the room upstairs and smiles to himself, knowing Joseph has arrived before him. 

He shuts the door quietly and hangs his coat on the door hook and kicks his shoes to the side. A sigh escapes his mouth, as he heads into the kitchen, stopping at a wall and looking up.

A photo of his daughter and wife hang from the beige wall. He wouldn't be lying if he said he missed both of them.. He turns his attention away and continues on into the kitchen.

He rubs a hand over his eyes and yawns. The sound of the shower turns off and catches Sebastian's attention. The music is more clear now, Schuberts's Ave Maria. 

It's music to Sebastian's ears, he remembers waking up in the morning to take Lily to school and that was all Myra would play. He remembers the smell of coffee she'd make every morning, and the sound of Lily's footsteps before the fire. 

A hand rests on Sebastian's shoulder catching him by surprise, he turns quickly noticing Joseph with a towel around his neck. "Sorry, did I scare you?" Joseph asks.

"Of course not, you just caught me by surprise.." Sebastian admits. The younger man lets out a laugh and slides his hand off walking toward the silver fridge. Sebastian watches him open the fridge and reach for something.

 

"Sebastian.." A voice calls out faintly, the sound of the music becomes louder. "Sebastian!" Joseph barks. The older man snaps out of his daze and looks up. "What're you thinking about?"

"Just nonsense," Sebastian lies. "I'm just tired..." Sebastian's places a hand onto his forehead and sighs. "I'll go shower now..." He turns to leave but is stopped when Joseph grabs onto his arm. 

"It's about Myra and Lily, correct?" Joseph states down Sebastian. He's a smart man, and can tell if anything is wrong just by a glance. Sebastian lets out a laugh and curses silently.

"I guess you could say that..." His tone becomes shaky. "I better go shower now." He pulls himself out of Joseph's grip and walks away. When he approaches the stairs, he stops to look at the photo of lily on the wall and sighs letting his head fall past his shoulders before hurrying up the stairs.

When Sebastian reaches the top of the stairs he notices the sound of whirring. He glances at the record player which has stopped. His feet move step by step until he reaches for the tonearm and slowly removes the record.

When he puts the record away he heads into the washroom, removing each layer of clothing. Starting with his suspenders, that come off with a 'slap'. Next he removes his vest and white shirt and tosses them onto the floor.

When he's done getting dressed he hops into the shower, and stalls for a moment before starting up the shower. The cold water splashes onto his skin, and he quivers. 

But he prefers the water cold, he hasn't adjusted to warmth in along time, besides the times he and Joseph get intimate in bed. Sebastian bites onto his lip remembering the moment as if they're carved in his brain, but quickly shakes the thought out of his head when he thinks of Myra and Lily.

He feels the guilt of moving on, leaving his wife behind not knowing if she's still alive out there, somewhere.. He curses under his breath and bangs his fist on the shower wall.

Joseph pulls a shirt over himself, which fits rather tight against his form, but it's looks nicely on him, so he decides to keep it on. He adjusts his glasses as he takes a seat on the black recliner, he reaches for the remote, but hears a creak on the stairs and turns his head notices Sebastian with a towel wrapped around his waist. 

"Finished?" Joseph asks examining the older mans body. He smirks to himself before turning his face away.

"Yeah, what're you doing?" 

"I was thinking about watching the news... Is there something you wanted to do?" The younger man asks raising a brow. Sebastian replies with a shake of his head.

"I'm actually just going to retire early and get some rest, if you don't mind."

"That's alright, I think I might join you." Joseph begins, "I think I'm feeling tired as well." Joseph is now walking toward the stairs and stops to look at Sebastian.

"You 'think'?" Sebastian asks. "How can you think you feel tired? You either do or you don't.." Sebastian growls folding his arms. He turns on his heels and walks away into the bedroom.

"Heh..." Joseph laughs placing a hand on the railing of the stairs. "Well maybe I just don't know yet!" He calls out.

"Yeah, bullshit..!" Sebastian barks sticking his head out from behind the wall. A smile curls on Joseph's lips, and he burst into a chuckle before laughing his ass off. Sebastian narrows his eyes and vanishes behind the wall again. 

Joseph hurries up the stairs and stops when he reaches the end of the hall, where he sees Sebastian dressing up. He leans against the white door frame admiring the older man slip on a white undershirt. 

His eyes trail down his body, where Sebastian had already put his briefs on. He curses silently knowing he could've seen it if he came sooner. 

"Enjoying the show?" Sebastian growls turning around. Joseph lets out laugh and slightly jumps backward. 

"How'd you know I was watching?" Joseph asks. "I can't help it, forgive me.." Joseph bites onto his lip as he approaches Sebastian. 

"I can sense your presence..." Sebastian is cut off when two arms wrap around him, tightly. "Oh... What now?" 

"I'm just hugging you... Can't I do something so simple?" Joseph murmurs moving his lips to Sebastian's ear. His teeth sink into the older mans ear and he groans. 

"What kinda hug is that?" Sebastian laughs. The younger man pulls Sebs ear back with his teeth and releases. "You damned brat.. That hurts.."

"But you like it, right?" Joseph growls grinding his hips against Sebastian. "Come on, admit it detective..." He places two hands onto his hips and rocks a thrust. "Right?"

Sebastian can't deny it, but really isn't in the mood to play around. "Come on Joseph... Nows not the time..." But Sebastian's mind changes when he feels something hard against himself. "Heh.. What's this?"

"Don't play stupid Detective Castellanos..." Joseph growls. Sebastian loves when he says that, it's rolls perfectly off Joseph's tongue whenever he does. 

Sebastian rests his head on his shoulder, where Joseph slams their lips together and kisses roughly. The younger man stumbles out from the kiss as his feet fail to stay on tippy toes. 

Sebastian is taller than Joseph which can cause complications during kissing from the behind, so Joseph drags Sebastian toward the bed and pushes him down. 

The brunette mans hair bounces up when he lands on the bed sheets, and Joseph gives hims no time to adjust, slamming their lips another time. A bulge is forming slowly in Sebastian's briefs, and Joseph notices. 

He quickly breaks apart the kiss, and tugs down Sebastian's briefs. "I'm going to enjoy this..." Joseph laughs with a smirk...


	2. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contains smut, and some sad parts near the end :c. Ignore spelling and grammar errors I'm at a party and am not feeling good heh... Enjoy

Joseph wraps a fist around Sebastian's hardening length, and darts his eyes up, only to see Sebastian staring back at him.

Joseph's mouth is hot and wet, as always, and he takes no time stalling, and gets right to the point, bobbing his head up and down. Sebastian lets out a muffled groan, and pulls tightly at Joseph's hair.

The younger man pulls his mouth off followed with a sound of pain. "Hey stop that," he barks. Sebastian quickly loosens his grip and lets out a smile. "Yeah I thought so.." Joseph laughs continuing to stroke the older mans length.

He takes Sebastian's cock down his throat this time, and humming vibrations up, making the older man huff. Not even two minutes gone by, and Sebastian was spilling his load into Joseph's mouth, curling his toes.

Joseph pulls his mouth back, and spits out Sebastian's fluid onto his palms and darts his eyes up again. "That was quick..."

"Shut up."

"I'm just saying... Usually..." 

"Just get to it already..." Sebastian barks cutting Joseph off. The younger mans nods, with a smile curling on his face. 

I'll be right back," he mumbles standing up and disappearing into the washroom. Sebastian waits impatiently, while Joseph is doing who knows what. "Back," Joseph shouts. 

"It's about time, come here..." Sebastian growls. Joseph obeys and hurries towards the bed, and pops open the cap from the lubricant, pouring an exaggerated amount onto his fingers. "Is that why you took so long?" Joseph replies with a nod, and uses his free hand to open Sebastian's legs. 

Sebastian watches as Joseph brings two fingers down to his entrance. He slides them in halfway, and wiggles them around. "You've been holding in a lot..." The fingers slide in fully, making Sebastian jolt forward. Joseph now rams his finger inside quickly, the older man lets out a frustrated groan. 

"Hurry up..." Sebastian mumbles. 

"Be patient," Joseph coos, slowing his fingers pace down. "I'm still trying to..."  Joseph is cut off when he hears Sebastian moan. "Found it.." He laughs. Suddenly Joseph Rams his finger again, this time hitting the older mans prostate. 

Sebastian howls, and bucks his hips downward, matching Joseph's thrust. "Eager are we?" The younger man laughs, adjusting his glasses with his free hand. "Don't worry..." Joseph whispers moving his head towards Sebastian's ear. 

He slides his fingers out, and jumps up heading towards the cabinet. He opens the cabinet quickly, and grabs for the condoms and slams it shut before heading towards Sebastian. 

"Mind helping me a bit?" Joseph asks with a laugh. Sebastian groans angrily and sits up, grabbing the box of condoms and tearing it open, while Joseph removes his pants and briefs.

Sebastian leans close, ripping the package of the condom open, and rolls the condom into Joseph's hard length. "Thanks sweetheart," the younger man laughs, kissing the older mans stubble. 

 

He reaches for the lubricant again, pouring it onto his hand and stroking the lubricant on his covered cock. When he's done with that, he pushes Sebastian back onto the bed, and lifts his legs placing them over his shoulders. 

"I think I'll be rough today.. You should really savor it.." Joseph purrs lining his cock near Sebastian's entrance. Joseph slides his length in inch by inch, and when he's finally seated inside, he takes Sebastian's legs off his shoulders and grabs them in both hands and quickly rams into his tight heat.

"Fuck!" Sebastian growls. "Right there..." Joseph smirks and only rams faster. Joseph was hardly ever rough with Sebastian, which ticked the older man off, but whenever he was rough, Sebastian found it to be a pure bliss.

Joseph shifted his other hand off of Sebastian's leg, and moves it to his throbbing erection, and quickly strokes while continuing a fast pace. Sebastian moves his hands to Joseph's back, digging his nails onto the fabric of his shirt. 

Minutes later, he spills his load onto his chest, growling Joseph's names. Joseph spills his load into the condom. When Joseph is spent, he pulls out and plops onto the empty side of the bed.  
\--------------------------------------------

Sebastian's awake with an ache in his lower back. He opens his eyes, noticing a blurry figure lying in bed besides him. He smiles and wraps an arm around the figure, seeing long strands of hair. He runs a hand across the hair and the sound of Ave Maria plays in the distant. 

Footsteps can be heard, small footsteps. He moves his hand and turns his head, noticing a little figure of a girl, Lily to be exact. But when she turns around, her face is covered by a shadow, only allowing the light to cast a highlight on her cheek and hair. 

When she approaches, Sebastian's smiles grows, until he notices his daughters face is burnt. "Good morning daddy.." He freezes and realizes Myra is no longer in his bed.

Sebastian quickly opens his eyes, sitting up in bed, gasping for air. He's finally in reality this time. He rubs his eyes with his thumb and index finger and scratches at his stubble with a sigh. 

Next to him is Joseph, sound asleep. He shifts his eyes to the right and something catches his eye, a bottle of liquor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still more to go, anyways hope you have a good day. I need rest.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will only be updating on weekends.

Joseph shifts his position in bed, and lets out a yawn. "Good morning Sebastian..." He makes turning over, only to see the space besides him is empty. He sits up looking around, noticing the red curtains slightly opened with the sun peeking from the opening. 

He looks around once more, before hopping of the bed. He peeks his head through the washroom. All that could be seen is a razor, shaving cream that lay on the marble white sink that drips. Joseph thinks to himself that he had to get that damn sink fixed but he always gets caught up in work.

He shakes his attention off the sink, and turns around, exiting the washroom and walking into the hallway. The house is silent, only the sound of the water dripping can be heard. 

"Sebastian?" Joseph calls out. He steps forward, making the wood floors creak. He heads down the stairs, looking around. Suddenly the sound of the record played catches his attention. "Sebastian?" He heads back up the stairs to see the record player skipping

Out of nowhere, Sebastian walks past scaring the living shit out of Joseph. "Fuck! Where the fuck did you come from?"

"I was in the other room... Need something?" He asks letting out a yawn. Joseph can notice the strong scent of alcohol. 

"You've been drinking again?" Joseph says crinkling his brows.

"And?" 

"You know you shouldn't be doing that.. Sebastian." Joseph says frowning.

"And?" Sebastian repeats.

"It's just.. Ever since then you were drinking heavy.. And I thought you stopped..." The younger man admits. "It's just I worry about you.." 

Sebastian stays quiet, allowing the record which is still skipping to fill the hallway. "I'm going to get ready for work.." Sebastian lets outs a nervous cough before heading into the washroom. 

Joseph sighs, and slides down onto the floo, running both hands into his hair. "Fuck..." He mumbles to himself.  
__________________________

Sebastian lathers his hair with shampoo, scrubbing his scalp. While he lets his hair soak in the shampoo, he reaches for the sponge, and grabs the body wash, which is Apple scented, his favorite.

He pours the body lotion onto the sponge and instantly scrubs at his arms, then at his chest. 

"Daddy, look!" Lily shouts showing Sebastian a paper.

"What's this? Wow..! Is that me?" Sebastian laughs grabbing onto the paper. A drawing of Sebastian can be seen, along with Myra. "Wow.. You're mothers nose is not that big.."

"Haha," Myra says catching both by surprise. "Am I the witch in the drawing?" Am she asks.

"No!" Lily responds quickly. "I drew it like that on accident...! I swear!" She says grinning at her father. 

A smile grows on Sebastian's face, and soon on Myra's as well. 

The body wash tube falls off the rack snapping Sebastian back into reality. He looks around, making sure he is aware of his surrounding. Then lets out a sigh, scratching at his stubble.

He always does this. And it pisses him off... He moves his head under the shower head, and waits for the shampoo to wash off, as well as the body wash that foams around his body.

The water beats against his skin, and sounds like tiny drums once it hits the shower floor. Once Sebastian finishes, he hops out and drys his hair with the maroon towel, while walking out of the washroom. 

He peeks in his room before entering, just in case Joseph is inside. He shuts the door and locks it quickly and throws the towel onto the bed. He opens the closes and pulls out a white dress up shirt, and a vest. 

"Are you going to work now daddy?" Lily calls out. Sebastian turns around and notices his daughter dressed up for school. 

"Yes, and who dressed you today? You look outstanding!" 

"Me! I did it all by myself.. Mom didn't like it..." She sighs. "But I'm glad you do, anyways... What type of work so you do as a detective dad?"

Sebastian stalls for a moment.. "Oh we do all sorts of stuff mainly....

Sebastian jolts forward when he hears the bedroom door pound.

"Sebastian I'll be leaving first..." Joseph calls out. "See you later..."

"Okay."  
________________________

"Where's Detective Castellanos?" Kidman asks.

"How should I know" Joseph lies. "He's probably on his way here now as we speak." 

"Alrighty then, anyways... Got any plans tonight?" Kidman asks fixing her hair. 

"Not that I know of...." Joseph mumbles. "Why? What do you have in mind?"

"Head of the department  is hosting a party, i'm surprised you haven't gotten an invite yet." She lets out a laugh and pats Joseph back. "I hope you'll be there... When you see Sebastian ask him to tag along.."

"Alright, I understand."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So tired.. Yay it's Friday.. Ignore spelling/ grammar errors.


	4. Chapter four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi, haven't been posting on here a lot...

When Sebastian arrives to the Department, he takes a seat on a mahogany bench and places his hands over his head and shuts his eyes.

"Sebastian?" A voice calls out. He opens one eye and tilts his head noticing Kidman. "Guess you didn't get enough sleep, huh?" She says placing a hand on one hip.

"Do I ever?" Sebastian mumbles,

"I guess not. You not feeling well?" She asks. "Because you certainly don't look that way, sick?"

"No, just tired. My body hurts as well..." Sebastian silently curses Joseph. 

"Well maybe you're just getting old..." She laughs taking a seat next to me. "Did you talk to Joseph yet?"

"Haven't seen him since this morning..." Sebastian mumbles. "Why?"

"You saw him this morning?" She asks confused. "Did he tell you about your invitation?" 

"A what?"

"Invitation to the head of the departments party.... How could you see Joseph in the morning? He said he would've told you..."

"Well I didn't see him at work, more of..." Sebastian shuts his mouth and decides to think of a lie. "Kidman, you get a haircut?" 

"No, why?" 

"It looks shorter than usual.." Sebastian lies. Although he starting to believe she's gotten one. "I should get back.." He mumbles standing up. 

"Same..." Kidman stands up, and walks with Sebastian, until they enter the office. "Joseph," Kidman days soothingly.

"Julie," Joseph replies, lifting his coffee cup. His eyes wander off until they meet Sebastian's. "Sebastian.."

"Joseph..." Sebastian nods. "Well... What exactly is going on? Are we just going to stand here and say each others names?" 

"You certainly said mine a lot the other day," Joseph says narrowing his eye, a smirk growing on his face. Kidman raises a brow confused. "You know, when you couldn't find me at work that one time."

"Oh... Yeah.." Sebastian nervously laughs. "You had me call your name.. 5 times, and you didn't answer..." He swears if Joseph opens his mouth he'll choke him out right there.

"What're you two going on about?" Kidman asks. Joseph opens his mouth to speak, but Sebastian interrupts, with a loud cough. "I told you, you are sick..." 

Sebastian gives a glare at Joseph, if he didn't open his stupid mouth Kidman wouldn't be so nosy about whoever was calling names. "I'm not sick," he growls. "I'm going to my desk." Sebastian trails off leaving Kidman confused and Joseph with a smirk.

"Stupid idiot...." Sebastian mumbles silently to himself once he reaches his desk. He mumbles more slurs about Joseph, while opening a Manila folder. He feels a breeze against his back and tilts his head.

"Don't call me names," Joseph whispers. Sebastian elbows at the younger male, "Sorry, I wasn't really thinking when I mentioned that to Kidman..." He waits until Sebastian is more relaxed, and leans in, arm around the older mans shoulder. "But it was a good save, right?"

"Fuck off, you fucking prick..." Sebastian growls bucking backwards. Joseph lets go and lets out a laugh. "Get outta here..."

"Okay okay," Joseph days raising both hands up in defeat. He turns on his heels and walks off. Sebastian just wants to choke the life out of Joseph every time he pisses him off. 

He scratches at his stubble, eyes focused on a news article about a fire. He stares at it for awhile, and shakes his head. He crumbles the newspaper up and grits his teeth, he throws the paper toward the waste basket but misses. "Fuck....!" 

"Language," a voice calls out. Sebastian freezes and leans back in his chair looking up. 

"I thought I told you to get out of my face." Sebastian growls looking directly up at Joseph. A smile grows on Joseph's face. "What's the matter?"

"Leave me alone. I've got paperwork to do." Sebastian mumbles sitting up. Joseph walks around, and reaches for the news article. "Throw that out," the older man demands.

"I'll see you later," Joseph says holding the crumbled newspaper, and he bolts off. Sebastian groan out of frustration and wants to retrieve the news article, but his body is killing him. Instead he plans to get back at Joseph when they both get off work.

He lets out a laugh, and even smiles a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ignore spelling or grammar errors


	5. Chapter five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there's any grammar or spelling errors I was half asleep when I wrote the next chapter ughhhh. But Ruvik comes in hear at some point hehe..

"I'll see you later Detective Castellanos," Kidman calls out, waving and heading out of the office. Sebastian nods, leaning back in his chair and exhaling. The day is almost over, and he's grateful.

He lets a yawn escape from his lips, and shifts his eyes to the clock. 6:57 pm, he should've left 10 minutes ago, but work comes first. "You going to that party?" 

Sebastian looks up and notices Joseph. He suddenly feels less relaxed and sighs. "No," he mumbles standing up. 

"Why not?"

"Because I said so..." 

"Come on, it won't be bad. If it sucks you can go home..." Joseph says furrowing his brows. Sebastian shakes his head, not giving in. "Seb come on.."

"I'm not going and there's nothing you can do to make me go..."

☆

Sebastian grits at his teeth, staring at the silver clock on the adjacent wall. He realizes he was an idiot for giving in. Music plays in the background. Classy, but he wouldn't recommended it. 

"So glad you two came," Kidman calls out. "Any longer and I would've gone mad..." She whispers with a laugh. Sebastian furrows his brows and looks at Joseph. 

Joseph is to busy to notice, and instead walks Kidman away, both talking about something.. Something Sebastian doesn't know?

"Joseph," he calls out. The younger man turns, and gives a shh motion. He furrows his brows and turns around angrily. A bar can be seen in the corner, not really filled with anyone besides sketchy men. 

He looks back at the party, and thinks he would rather go for whiskey than a glass of champagne. But decides he wouldn't want to fall back into his bad drinking habits.

"Sebastian?" A voice calls out, he spins around on his heels and notices Joseph with a frown on his face. "What're you doing?"

"Nothing..." 

"You were drinking?" Joseph says, brows furrowing. 

"No... I was just looking around... I know my limits Joseph.." He sighs and scratches at his stubble.

"I have a hard time believing you..." Joseph admits. This makes Sebastian sad... Scratch that off, more of angry. 

"I didn't drink anything." Sebastian growls. His tone and posture becomes more threatening, but he doesn't mean to make it that way. 

"You can't hide it Sebastian, just don't get to drunk... I won't forgive you.." Although Sebastian has done nothing wrong he just nods to whatever is being said. "I'm going back to join Kidman, why don't you come along?"

"No thanks..." 

Joseph client he's his fist and doesn't say anything else. He just calms himself down before he says anything stupid, and walks back to the party. As for Sebastian he continues to stare at the bar.

"I can't..." He whispers to himself, he trudges forward to the bar and before he knows it he's seated with a glass of whiskey. But it's hopeless, old habits die hard. 

He lifts the glass towards his lips and taste the bitterness of the drink. The thought of Joseph having a hard time to believe him makes him angry, but then again he is drinking now. 

He looks at the whiskey and sighs placing a hand over his face. An hour and 10 glasses of whiskey later and Sebastian was already leaning his head against the marble bar top.

"Tired? Or just drunk?" A voice calls out. Sebastian lifts his head slightly, but does not have the strength to keep it up. "Don't force yourself," the voice coos. 

"J...Joseph..?"

"No, I'm not Joseph... Were you waiting on someone?" The voice is calm, and makes Sebastian tired. He wants to turn around to see who he's talking to, but his strength has failed him. 

"Bath...bathroom.." He mumbles pushing himself off the bar top, and stumbles to his feet. The bartender watches and shakes his head at the sight of a drunken Sebastian. 

"Need any help?" The voice asks. Sebastian feels an arm wrap around his shoulder. He turns his head and can see a blurred figure of what seems to be a smaller man. But he doesn't refuse the offer. "Easy steps... Come on..." 

"Ye..yeah.." Sebastian mumbles. They enter the washroom and Sebastian closes his eyes, being blinded by the light. "Argh..." 

"I'll let you do what you need, I'll be outside to help you back to your seat..." When the door closes, Sebastian tries his best to focus.  
But before he knows it everything goes black.

☆

"Dad, when are you going to have a break?" A soft voice asks. 

"Lily you know your father hardly get a break." Myra says looking up from her book. Sebastian smiles but then it vanishes when he hears Lily sigh.

"It's hard for me to take breaks, that's something you'll have to understand..." He tries to cheer Lily up but it's useless. "How about I take a break from work.. Just for one day? How would that sound?" He soothes his palm over her cheek.

"Really?" She says, eyes wide and smile growing. Myra shifts her eyes at Sebastian and stands up. 

"Sebastian. Don't make promises you can't keep." 

The door slams open with a loud bang and catches Sebastian's attention. A figure kneels towards him. He realizes he has passed out onto the floor, and if he was sober he would've gotten up right away. 

"I'm sorry..." He mumbles. "I'm sorry Joseph.." He mumbles.

"It's okay... And my names Ruvik.." The last thing he sees is a bandaged hand before he's out stone cold for good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ignore spelling/ grammar errors. Stay tuned for the next chapter :-)


	6. Chapter six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joseph gets worried about Sebastian not retiring home after the department party. And Sebastian makes a new friend?

The sound of a piano wakes Sebastian up. It's beautiful and peaceful, but last time he's checked he's never bought a record disk with the particular song. 

"Joseph where'd you get that disc from?" Sebastian asks siting up. When he opens his eyes he notices he's not in his home. Suddenly Sebastian jumps off the bed lifting his shirt and checking for any wounds or scars. 

He's relieved when he finds out that his kidneys haven't been taken, but that soon ends when he hears the piano stop. 

"Fuck..." In a swift movement, Sebastian reaches for his waist, searching for his weapon and whips it out. Footsteps can be heard around the corner and Sebastian hurries to hide behind the door. 

The footsteps stop and Sebastian can hear his heart beating fast. 

"Where'd you go?" A voice calls out. "I've made breakfast..." He stays in his position, tightening his grip of the handle of the gun. "Hello..?" The footsteps start again, and sound closer.  
Sebastian quickly dashes out, gun pointing at a boy covered in bandages. "Woah... Talk about a greeting!

"Who are you?" Sebastian growls, aim still focused on the boy. "Where am I?"

"You don't have to worry, I won't harm you. If I was wouldn't you think you'd be tied up or dead?" What the boy says makes sense. It makes Sebastian put down his weapon.

"Where am I?" Sebastian wants to asks about the bandages around the man, but figures that's to rude. 

"You're at my home... Sorry I didn't ask for your consent to be brought here at the time. You were so drunk last night..."

Sebastian freezes and remembers. "Joseph..." He mumbles. 

"Who's Joseph? You keep talking about him..." When Sebastian doesn't reply, he changes the subject. "You didn't have a phone on you.. So I couldn't contact anyone.."

"I've got to go..." Sebastian looks around for his brown trench coat. But all he sees is aged furniture and art. "My coat?"

"Follow me..." The boy turns around and exits the room. For some reason Sebastian feels comfortable with all of this. He doesn't even know the person but he can tell he means no harm.. At least to no harm to himself. 

When Sebastian exits the room he notices how beautiful but aged this mans house is. He's speechless, and curious. "You live here alone?"

"Yes..." He replies, voice low.

"You don't ever get lonely?" 

"Of course I do, I just know how to manage." 

☆

Joseph stares at the ceiling, rubbing at his eyes. He waited all night for Sebastian to come back, but that was a bust.

He thinks Sebastian was angered about yesterday. Maybe he wasn't drinking after all. 

Joseph reaches for his phone, and checks the time. 10:43. He unlocks his phone and sits up in bed, reaching for his glasses with his other hand.

He's got Sebastian on dial, but it instantly goes to voicemail. "Fuck..." Now Joseph's really worried. "Hey Sebastian, about last night... I don't know if you're coming back or at least what time.. I'm worried... I Love you?" He says I love you as if he's confused. 'To send your message press 1 to erase your message and record again press 2' the machine asks. 

Joseph's freezes for a second before pressing 2. "Sebastian, pick up your phone... You bastard."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ignore spelling/ grammar errors. Sorry it's a short chapter..


	7. Chapter seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk

"How old are you?" 

"37...." Ruvik replies, fingers tapping against the piano keys. He presses on a low note. Sebastian is surprised, underneath all those bandages he looks at least younger. "And you? I take it you're at least 40?"

Sebastian chokes and crinkles his brows. "No... I don't look that old... 38..."

Ruvik changes the subject. "Ever play piano?" Sebastian's shakes his head but then nods. 

"My daughter... She taught me a piece once..." Sebastian smiles. 

"And which was that?" Ruvik turns to face Sebastian. 

"I don't really remember the name.." 

"Can you play an excerpt?" Ruvik stands up from the chair and narrows his eyes. The older man nods, taking a seat and soothing his palm over the piano keys. Sebastian's mind goes blank. "You don't remember?"

"No... I thought I would've..." Sebastian admits. He feels guilt rush over him. 

"How old is your daughter?" 

Sebastian pauses for a moment, and let's out a sigh. "She was 5..." 

"Was?" Ruvik asks confused. "What do you mean 'was'?" His face looks puzzled.

"She died in a fire in 2012..." Sebastian admits. Ruvik pauses for a moment and looks back at the piano. He presses a low key with one finger. His bandage slips off one hand, and droops over the keys. 

"I guess she was lucky..." Ruvik says, eyes dark. Sebastian notices Ruvik's hand, a dark red bumpy texture. "I wasn't..." This makes Sebastian angered.

"Lucky...? Is that your idea of lucky?"

"Would you rather have your child living like me?" Ruvik has a point, and it makes Sebastian shut up. Ruvik rewraps the bandage around his hand and looks up at Sebastian. "I'm rather glad that you stayed this long, it gets lonely.."

Sebastian suddenly remembers Joseph. "What time is it?" Ruvik stands up and heads into a different room. 

"1:38 in the afternoon... Have you got somewhere to be?" 

"I'm late for work..." 

"I see... You never did tell me your name.." Ruvik's eyes are dark, staring deep into Sebastian's. 

"Sebastian..." A smile grows on Ruvik's face. "Where's the front door..?" 

"I'll show you the way," he stands up and slowly makes his way across the room. Sebastian looks at the piano again, and notices a picture. 

"Is that your mother and father?" Sebastian doesn't mention the boy and the young girl. Ruvik peeks from behind the wall and frowns. 

"Yes..." 

"They still around?" Sebastian is curious.

"No.. They were murdered..." Ruvik mumbles turning around, his voice shows no sympathy which makes Sebastian wonder. "Sebastian I do hope you visit again," Ruvik's tone becomes more soothed now. 

"Yeah..." Sebastian follows and notices a big staircase. Such a big house for just one person.. He walks towards the two big doors and pauses. "Shit..." Ruvik cocks his head to the side. "I'll have to walk back..." 

"I can give you a ride... It'll be faster I assure you..." Ruvik hurries away and Sebastian stays still sighing. When Ruvik returns he has keys in hand and a coat on.

☆

"Joseph! Have you seen Sebastian anywhere?" Kidman asks, chair rolling towards Joseph's desk.

"No." Joseph says in a rather moody tone.

"Wake up on the wrong side of the bed?" She jokes, spinning back to her desk. "Did he even call in?" 

"How should I know? I could care less." Joseph spits. Kidman let's a laugh escape from her mouth.

"You guys fight to much, what happened last night? I didn't see Sebastian after the party.."

"He went to drink... Who'd think the damn party would've been next door to a bar.." Joseph mumbles. Kidman sighs and shakes her head.

"Ah just leave him be, he's been through a lot.." Kidman says leaning back in her chair. "It's not like he's a bad person personally, the guys got a problem.. But he can't control it... Or at least its hard for him to.."

Joseph rolls his eyes and goes back to the stack of reports he must finish by the end of the week. "Do you think he's okay..?" Joseph seems more calm now.

Kidman smiles and let's out a laugh. "Yeah, he's probably hung over... That idiot."

☆

"Thanks.." Sebastian mumbles, leaning against the frame of the car door. "I'll call someone to pick me up... I've got to look for my phone." Ruvik nods, tightening his grip on the wheel. 

"I would really like for you to visit again Sebastian." Ruvik reminds Sebastian. 

"Errr... Yeah.." Sebastian shuts the door and stuffs his hands into his pocket. The sound of wheels squeaking indicates that Ruvik has left.

He heads into the establishment and looks at the bar on the other side, and hurries. A man is seen behind the bar, around his mid 40s. Sebastian hopes he doesn't look that old when he's 40. 

"Hey... I was here yesterday... I left my phone here I believe?" 

The man looks up and crinkles his nose. "Take better care of your shit." He growls reaching a hand underneath the counter. He takes out a phone and slides it on the bar top. 

Sebastian snatches his phone and hurries towards the exits and stops to stare at his phone. He's got 3 voicemails, 2 from the department and 1 from Joseph. 

He feels a sinking feeling in his stomach...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ignore spelling/ grammar


	8. Chapter eight

"Sebastian, pick up your phone... You bastard." 

Sebastian furrows his brow at the remark. He was gone for a day and he gets called a bastard on voicemail? Not even an 'I love you', 'are you okay?'. It makes Sebastian grit his teeth.

He presses the call button, and the line begins ringing instantly. It goes straight to voicemail. "Argh fucking Joseph..." He groans angrily. He dials Kidman and waits for the ringing to stop, and it does.

"Yehhhello!" Kidman barks.

"Where the hell is Joseph?" Sebastian barks. Kidman pauses and he can here her whispering.

"Do I tell him you're here?" 

"No... Tell him I'm at a meeting.." Joseph whispers back, but it's loud enough for Sebastian to hear.

"Okay okay... Sebastian Joseph's at a meeting at the moment.." Sebastian's let's out a laugh and scratches his stubble.

"Put Joseph on the god damn phone before I skin both of you alive." 

Kidman stays quiet, and she whispers to Joseph again. "Joseph.. He's sound pretty angry... I'm pretty sure he heard you too..."

"That's because you're not quiet when you whisper!" Joseph barks. Kidman can be heard making a shhhh. 

Sebastian's eyebrow twitches in anger. He hangs up, and stuffs his phone into his pocket. He didn't plan on walking, and he doesn't have cash on him to order a taxi, since Kidman and Joseph are being difficult he might as well just walk.

"Erm... Thanks.." He calls out before leaving the establishment. Sebastian silently curses Joseph and Kidman's name.

☆

"Do you think Sebastian was in trouble?" asks, staring at the ceiling. 

"I doubt it..." Joseph mumbles. "He's probably being an idiot... Drinking probably." Kidman responds with a laugh before standing up. "Hmm?"

"I'm going to get coffee... I'll be right back... You want any?"

"No thanks." Kidman nods and vanishes behind the wall. Joseph sighs and slides his phone out from his pocket. 

His phone suddenly rings, talk about timing.. Sebastian. He answers it quickly. 

"Finally... You god damned fool! It's cold out... And I'm walking back now." 

"Walking?" 

"Yes, what else do I mean? I lost my wallet... Not like I had any cash in it... I can't call a cab." Joseph shifts his eye at the clock. 

"Where are you right now..?"

"I just left that place were the party was hosted.. " Sebastian growls. "You assholes didn't even bother looking for me last night..." Joseph stays quiet. 

"Don't blame me for your problems, if you didn't drink you wouldn't have been in this mess in the first place.." Joseph is holding back, he knows he'll get into deep shit if he raises his voice.

"Listen, I didn't get drunk... Or I did.. But that was after your opened your mouth..."

"What was I to think? You know I can't trust you around bars.. and yet again you did get drunk... You don't really think about others, you know? That's kind of selfish."

"Whatever..." 

"What do you mean 'whatever'." Joseph's voice is becoming more threatening, "you're not taking this serious.."

"I don't want to talk anymore," Sebastian mumbles before hanging up. His phone rings a second later and he shuts his phone off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, ignore spelling/ grammar errors. And yes I love adding drama to their relationship


	9. Chapter nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains a sex scene so beware.

Sebastian arrives home around 8:47 pm, a long walk indeed. He knows Joseph will argue with him tonight. He kicks off his shoes, covered in mud and grass. He kicks off his pants And throws his trench coat onto the floor, not really caring. 

Sebastian heads up the stairs feet aching, he hasn't even called out of work. Once he reaches the top of the stairs he looks cup at the photos.

Those damn photos.. The same eyes staring him down when he's drunk. The same eyes watching him argue constantly, the damn eyes that seen him do ungodly things at the front door with his new lover... The sweet eyes that read along during her bedtime. 

Sebastian grits his teeth and hurries to his room and falls onto the bed. Sleep reaches him quickly, leaving no time for mourning.  
\-------

"Dad, do you have work off today?" Lily asks. "You promised last time you'd take a day off, but you ended up leaving again.." She pouts.

Sebastian's sighs and scratches at the back of his head. Myra exchanges a dirty look at Sebastian, furrowing her brows. 

"Your father can't make promises, why did you listen to him in the first place.." Myra mumbles. Lily narrows her eyes and sniffles. "Head upstairs sweet heart.. I'll be up in a few.."

Lily nods and quickly hurries out from the living room, and up the stairs. Myra exchanges a look at Sebastian again. 

"Sebastian," she begins. "Don't fill her head with lies.." 

"I.." Sebastian begins.

"Sebastian, just be quiet.." Myra interrupts.

"I'm just trying to..." 

"Sebastian." Her tone becomes deeper.

"I'm really trying.."

"Sebastian." The voice doesn't sound like Myra's anymore. "Sebastian," its Joseph. The older man opens one eye noticing Joseph kneeling on the side of the bed. 

He groans something both he and Joseph cannot understand. "What?" Joseph asks. "When did you get here?" 

"Joseph." Sebastian mumbles, reaching a hand out. He caresses the younger mans cheek, rubbing his thumb against it. "I'm sorry.."

"Sebastian.. We need to talk about things.. About us.." Joseph says sitting on the edge of the bed. Sebastian's lifts his head now. 

"What?" He asks propping himself up on his elbows, more aware of his surroundings.

"Look.. This is about yesterday, you had me.. Worried.. And I can't really control you every time of the day.. To cut it short.. We should stay as business partners.." Joseph begins to standup, but Sebastian reaches for his arm. 

He doesn't say anything instead he pulls him onto the bed, straddling on top of him. Sebastian removes his shirt quickly, throwing it onto the floor, and discarding his own to join Joseph's. 

He moves his hand towards Joseph's belt buckle, he struggles to unbuckle him. "Sebastian..."

"Shut up!" The older man barks, finally unbuckling Joseph. When that's done he looks up at Joseph. "Get into our normal spots.."

Joseph furrows his brow but listens, adjusting himself in the middle of the bed. Sebastian doesn't give him time to adjust, he tugs and his briefs, and instantly grabs at his dick. 

"Look Sebastian..." He begins but he stops when Sebastian's lips wrap around his hardening length. Sebastian waste no time, and gets right to the point, bobbing his head quickly, and stroking the rest with his hand. 

If he knew Joseph would've tried to end this relationship, Sebastian would've "tried" to change. But that didn't matter at this moment.

Sebastian brings his mouth up to head, suckling at the tip before popping his mouth off. His eyes glance up at Joseph's, which to no surprises he's already looking directly at him. 

Sebastian continues, running his tongue down Joseph's length, pre fluids pooling at the head. "Fuck... Sebastian .." Joseph groans, hand tangling in the older mans brown beautiful curls.

When Sebastian's had enough, he slowly a makes his way towards Joseph's chest, and rest on it, hands underneath himself, grabbing onto Joseph's hardened length. He uses his free hand to tug at his own briefs, lowering them enough to where his ass is showing. He lowers himself, grip still on Joseph's length. Soon, he feels Joseph's dick, poking at his entrance. 

"Hah..." He breathes, feeling the head slide in. He stalls, feeling a pain rush over him. Joseph notices but doesn't say anything. 

It takes three minutes for Joseph to fill Sebastian up. Longer than usual due to no lubrication. Sebastian's stalls again, moving his hands back to Joseph's chest.

He starts a slow pace, raising himself up, and slowly lowering himself. He winces each time. "You should've let me put lubricant..." Joseph says furrowing his brows. 

"Shut up..." Sebastian mumbles. He raises himself again, but doesn't get the chance to lower himself down when Joseph pushes his own weight over the older man, looming over him. Joseph grabs onto both of his legs, placing them over his shoulders. 

Joseph rams quickly, his nails dig into Sebastian's shoulder as he does so. Sebastian doesn't complain, the pain and pleasure he receives tonight could be his last. He snakes his hands onto Joseph's neck, but is surprised when Joseph pushes his hands down.

Joseph's pace is brutal, and he doesn't seem to hold back like he always does. "Sebastian.." He mumbles, he continues slamming into him, glasses falling onto Sebastian's stomach. His slicked hair becomes loose and strands of his hair bounce with his movements. 

Sebastian quickly moves Joseph's glasses onto the counter and moves his hands onto his own stomach unsure of where to put them. "Fuck Sebastian... It's unfair.." He chokes out. Sebastian notices something dripping onto his stomach. "Fucking unfair.." He realizes Joseph is crying, something he'd only do during a case where children had been killed, or when his mother and family members had gotten sick and passed.

Sebastian exhales, motioning his hand to reach for Joseph's cheek, but this time Joseph pushes his hands down, holding them above Sebastian's head, tightly. "Ow.. Hey..!" Sebastian complains. 

Joseph ignores him, quickly hurrying to finish, nails digging into Sebastian's wrist. He rocks his hips slowly, and looks at Sebastian, who moans at the gentle pace, then slams hard against his prostate. 

"You're unfair Sebastian.." Joseph growls, bringing his mouth down to the older mans ear, and biting down hard, hard enough to break the skin. Sebastian cries, feeling the blood drip from his ear go to the back of his head. 

"Joseph!" He cries, lifting his head up to meet lips with Joseph's. Joseph denies the kiss and brings his mouth down to Sebastian's chest, still ramming into the tight heat. He sucks on his nipple, and bites. 

When he withdraws his mouth, he soothes the pain by dragging his tongue against where he had just bitten. Sebastian exhales slowly, feeling the relief, Joseph notices his own stomach is covered in Sebastian's liquids. 

He hurries to finish himself, hands still holding tightly to Sebastian's wrist, hips slamming directly into Sebastian's. The headboard of the bed beats against the wall, there will be damage on the wall but it won't be taken into consideration. 

A minute later Joseph's pace slows down, and he fills Sebastian to the brim. It's the second time they haven't used a condom, and it's more satisfying than he remembers. "Ahh.." He groans releasing Sebastian's wrist. He rides out his last orgasm, holding onto Sebastian's hips. 

When he's finished he falls onto the other side of the bed. Sebastian is a mess, covered in his own fluids and leaking Joseph's. It isn't the first time they've had rough sex, but today was different, it was depressing in a way. 

Sebastian wraps a hand around Joseph's chest, and he feels his own sticky substance on his stomach. Joseph sighs, wrapping an arm around Sebastian's back, hand grabbing at his shoulder. 

\------

Sebastian awakes to the sound of birds singing their daily tune. He opened his eyes noticing an empty spot on the bed. He sits up and groans, feeling his backside ache. 

"Joseph?" He calls out.  No response, he sits at the edge of the bed and notices the drawer is open. He stands up and almost stumbles. He looks out the hallways and sees nobody, but the shadows the sun casts in the dark home. Joseph's liquid drip out of him and he pauses. 

He should take a shower, and he turns into the bathroom, flicking the light on. He goes to look in the mirror and notices a piece of paper tapped to it. He just looks at it and sighs. 

His hands tremble when he goes to reach it. But when he does eventually grab it, he feels himself sink.

Sebastian, what you did was unfair. You can't use sex to escape reality. I look forward to a friendship. I've packed my bags already, I'll see you at work.  
-Joseph 

Sebastian crumbles the paper and throws it at the trash, and hurries into the shower and turns it on quickly and stares at the ceiling. He can't cry, but he wants to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ignore spelling/ grammar errors. And poor SEBBY :c


	10. Chapter ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you get confused about the story read all until you reach the end notes where I will explain. Ignore spelling/ grammar errors

"Sebastian, are you feeling alright?" Kidman asks. It makes the older man jump in shock. "Sorry, did I scare ya?" 

"No... Well.. Yeah.. It's my fault, I'm not really focused today.." Sebastian sighs. Kidman leans against his desk, arms folded. 

"Girl troubles?" She asks. 

"Ye... Uh.. No.. Sort of... Yes?" He says confused. "How'd you know?" Kidman rolls her eyes and leans in.

"I'm a girl, and Joseph was going through with the same thing this week." Sebastian pauses and raises a brow. 

"He was..?" Sebastian grits his teeth. "What did he talk about? You know, about the girl.." Kidman looks around, making sure Joseph or anyone else is around to hear.

"Look, don't tell Joseph I told you this... You see.. He was upset, you weren't here so of course you wouldn't know, but we talked after awhile." She sighs. "He seemed to be really depressed on this girl."

"Why's that?" Sebastian knows exactly who she's talking about.

"Bad choices in guessing, he wouldn't really tell me more.. But then again he was making bad choices as well.." She sighs again. "He told me he slept with some girl while dating 'the one'.." Sebastian freezes, and Kidman notices. "My reaction was the exact same, so he asked me for advice.. And I gave it to him.."

"And..." Sebastian's tone becomes weak, "what type of advice did you give exactly?" 

"Well... I asked him if he really loved the person he was with.. He said yes.. After that I asked why he would resort to sleeping with another girl, if that girl had no meaning to him compared to the other one." 

"What happened to the other girl..?" Sebastian is almost scared to ask, but it slips out anyways. His curiosity is going to be his downfall one day.. 

"He ditches them both I guess, that was the advice I gave him.. It's best to not fool with anyone, I feel bad for the girl..." 

"You shouldn't." Sebastian mumbles. "She probably deserved it..."

"Come on Sebastian, don't be so mean." Kidman mumbles. "If he really loved her that much, what could she have possibly done to make him do all that cheating?"

"I.. Don't know.." He admits. 

"So about your girl problems," Kidman changes the subject. "If you want someone to talk to, I'm here."

"No, it should be fine.. I realized what I did.." Sebastian swallows hard. "I need to take a leak.." He stands up quickly and places a hand onto Kidman's head, and messing up her hair. "Thanks Kid.."

"Yeah, anytime.." She chirps. And with that, Sebastian hurries to the restroom.  
He can feel his chest tightening, and he's positive he can hear his blood flowing, heart thumping quickly. 

He presses his palms against the bathroom door and pushes the door open and stumbles in, leaning against the wall. "Sebastian?" 

The older man looks up noticing Joseph washing his hands. "Ah, fuck me." Sebastian mumbles propping himself up, he exits the washroom quickly and stumbles again. He can hear Joseph calling his name. He doesn't think, but runs inside the girls room.

There's not girl in sight, so he slowly walks towards the girls stall and opens it quickly, sliding inside and closing it behind him. He feels sick to his stomach, and he was hoping he wouldn't have to see Joseph.

"Fuck!" He shouts, fist banging against the toilet stall door. "Fuck fuck fuck.." 

~

"Kid, you seen Sebastian?" Joseph asks. 

Kidman shrugs her shoulders. "He said he was going to the washroom, check for him there.." She sighs.

"I... I ran into him, but he left quickly..." He admits, scratching the back of his head. 

"Maybe he went into the girls room," Kidman jokes. 

"Okay, thanks," Joseph turns around quickly and Kidman grabs him by the sleeve. "What?"

"You can't seriously go in the girls room," she says, "He's probably not even in there.."

"What if he is?" Joseph says. 

"How about I go check, It seems more reasonable than you going." Joseph agrees. 

"Thanks..." Joseph mumbles out. She stands up and they both walk to the girls room, but Joseph stops short. 

"Wait here.. I'll go check, okay?" When Kidman goes inside she sighs. The bathroom is empty. "Sebastian? You in here...?" She calls out. She finds this useless, there could be no way Sebastian would use the girls room.

"Kidman?" Sebastian calls out. Or maybe Kidman thought to soon. 

"Sebastian?!" Kidman asks. "What the heck are you doing?" She sees feet under one of the stalls, the back one, and the door opens. "Why're you in the girls room? Joseph's looking for you.."

"I know.." Kidman notices Sebastian's eyes, red and swollen. He was crying, something she's never seen him do. 

"Sebastian..." Her tone becomes concerning. "What's wrong?" Sebastian just approaches her and wraps his arms around her sulking his head.

"He cheated on me.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what happened was when Joseph and Sebastian were together, Joseph cheated on Sebastian because he was stressed out and it was to much to deal with. And Joseph told Kidman about the affair, but kept Sebastian anonymous, and called him a she instead so she wouldn't know. And Kidman gave Joseph advice to end both relationships, because it wouldn't be fair for the girl (Sebastian) to not know what was happening with the affair. And since she knew Joseph loved her (Sebastian) a lot, she said he would be better off single instead of playing with her (Sebastian's) heart. :[ ignore spelling/ grammar errors I'm sick while writing


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was supposed to update this recently but I ended up having plans. And then I had to take care of other things. This chapter sucks, I'm losing motivation for this story since I'm dealing with a lot rn. But I will probably rewrite this chapter since it sucks.

Sebastian lays on his bed, staring at the empty space. He crinkles his brows in disgust and turns around facing the other side of the wall. The thought of Joseph makes him angry. He doesn't dare to see his face, which was why he left work early after he and Kidman talked things out.

*

"So he left?" Joseph asks. "Why?" 

"No clue.." Kidman lies. "He wasn't in the girls room either.." She looks up at Joseph and notices he's staring directly at her. She quickly averts her eyes. "Maybe he's sick..." Kidman is angry as well, she wants to lash out at the younger man, but that would solve nothing, it would only cause more trouble.. Especially since Joseph doesn't know Kidman told Sebastian.

"I don't think so... I feel like he's mad.." Joseph furrows his brows and sighs. 

"Why would he be mad?" Kidman plays along. She wants Joseph to admit it. He says nothing in response and she sigh. "You should apologize to that girl you cheated on." Joseph looks up and furrows his brows looking around.

"Don't say it so loud...I don't want anyone to over hear..." He shifts his eye around and let's out another sigh. "I.. I don't really think it's the right time to apologize.." Joseph looks at Kidman. "Do you think Sebastian will come in tomorrow?"

"Most likely," Kidman grumbles. Joseph just nods and adjusts his glasses.

*  
Sebastian still lies on the bed, half awake. He can hear the sound of footsteps in the room next to him, but he doesn't bother getting out of bed. He blinks once and notices brown soles at the edge of the door. His eyes shift up and he notices the man from the bar, his name is a blur in his mind but it'll come to him soon.

He blinks a second time and he's gone, an illusion. Sebastian sits up and heads to the kitchen, searching for a drink. He knows he shouldn't be drinking, knowing it will only make matters worst, but he's got nothing right now besides the bittersweet memories. 

He notices there is no alcohol and let's out a groan. Sebastian trudges towards the door and throws his brown trench coat on, and opens the door. He hurries to his car, and quickly opens the door sliding in.

*  
Ruvik sits near the back of the bar, hand trailing against the mahogany tables. He doesn't like to drink, yet he likes to come here to feel better about himself, and the bar fights do get quite interesting on some days.

"You again?" The waitress asks. "Haven't you got things to do?" 

"I'm afraid not.." Ruvik speaks. 

"Are you gonna order something this time? Or let me guess. Another water?" Ruben nods and the waitress answer. She crinkles her nose and turns around heading towards the bar. Ruvik sighs, in all honesty, he had wanted to see Sebastian again. Someone he could relate to.

He sighs and watches as the waitress returns with a glass of water. "Here you go..." She leans against the table. "Say, what's up with bandages though.."   
Ruvik pauses and reaches for his water. "You don't have to tell me, I'm just being nosy.."

"I was in a fire accident... Rather tragic.." He sighs before taking a sip of his water. She doesn't look surprised, as if that was her first guess. 

"If you need anything else, which I doubt you will, just let me know.." She walks away again to a different table. Ruben looks around the bar for something interesting. 

He hears the bar door open and notices a man. Sebastian. He jolts but stops in place, and takes a seat again. He doesn't want to say anything. He watches as he walks to the bar counter removing his trench coat. 

A smile grows on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ignore spelling/ grammar errors

**Author's Note:**

> Ignore any spelling or grammar errors.


End file.
